Renier's Choice
by aNaToMy 0f A s3cReT
Summary: While Calla is making her choice to love Shay, she leaves Renier behind. Though Renier has only ever known to love Calla, he is now faced with a choice that could allow some happiness into his own life when another Guardian catches his eye.
1. Chapter 1

~ Chapter 1 ~

**Author's Note: So... the idea came to me while reading Bloodrose; why is it that Renier has to get the short end of the stick? I love Renier's character so much, and felt such sympathy for him I decided I would make a story that would give him a better love interest than that stupid, silly Calla... ugh... Not a Calla fan. *ahem* Anyway, I hope you enjoy! If so, or even if not, please review! Thanks!**

The mid-winter night was black as ebony. The only light was from the numerous, bright stars that scattered through the sky and the full moon. The wind shook the trees in the garden at the Academy as Renier sat still as stone on one of the gray, cement benches beside the shrubs that lined the path. His shoulders were hunched as he leaned over, his forearms resting on his legs. Everyone else was socializing in the dining hall, and Calla was probably somewhere off with Shay. Renier was left to ponder his future alone in the garden. He liked the solitude for the moment, though his packmates gave him purpose in this world. His world had been turned upside down in the last few months, and everything he thought he knew had been broken down into lies. The Keepers were the enemy, not the Searchers. His father, not Emile, but instead a Searcher that had been killed by whom he thought was his pack, his family, his blood. All lies. Calla, his lily; she gained feelings for a human, turned him into one of them. How selfish she was to leave him behind. He truly loved her, he thought he would spend the rest of his life with her by his side. They should have been the Alphas to lead their pack, but now all that was threatened by her newfound love of the Scion. And who was he now? What was his place? She tried to keep him fooled, but he knew by the way she looked at Shay that he had already lost this battle for her affections. He inclined his head toward the moon, his wolf wanting to howl in solace.

"Well, I think now would be the perfect time to introduce a new ally." Anika spoke with a smile as she entered the dining hall. Mason, Nev, Sabine and even Ansel and Bryn were gathered at the long table in the center of the room. Each had been enjoying a night of relaxation in the midst of their packmates. They turned their attention on the Arrow.

"Oh? A new ally?" Mason's curiosity was already peaked. "Who is it now?"

"A fellow Guardian." Silas had made his entrance into the room. "She was the only one we were able to rescue on other attempts to forge alliances with Guardians in the past."

"Another Guardian?" Bryn exchanged a quizzical gaze with Mason.

Anika nodded, "She was one of the Bane pack, but was only an infant when we rescued her."

"She has no recollection of the Keepers, except what she has learned here at the Academy." Silas informed, pushing his mess of hair from his face.

"So she's pretty much a Seeker... almost." Sabine interjected.

"Interesting." Mason commented as he took a bite out of an apple, leaning his chair back to balance on the rear legs.

Adne soon sauntered in with a girl about Calla's and Bryn's age. She had dark brown hair that ended in the middle of her back with natural red highlights that were only apparent in the light. Her round golden eyes had long, black eyelashes that fluttered as she took in the sight of the pack. She was tall, but slender with curves that were accentuated by the knee-high black dress that hugged her hips, but left the cloth around her waist slack. Her long legs were freed from clothing, but she wore leather boots that came up just above her ankles. She brushed her bangs from her eyes, her pale skin held a rosiness in her cheeks. A smile gradually curved across her lips as she freed a hand from behind her back and waved to the Guardian pack.

"Hello." She spoke, one single word to break the silence in the room as they all studied her.

"Well, well..." Nev was the first to speak up. "I wonder how Calla's gonna take the news of a new packmate."

"Ah, Calla's not the jealous type." Bryn gave her Alpha the benefit of the doubt.

Ansel scoffed, knowing his sister better than anyone.

"Welcome," Sabine addressed the girl, knowing quite well how rude it was for everyone to speak of her like she wasn't there. "Please excuse the others, I'm Sabine."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Destiny," The newcomer introduced herself.

"Please everyone, be considerate. She's never been around her own kind before. We thought it would be nice to let all of you settle in before the introduction." Anika spoke. "I do hope you find your place among them." She rested a hand on Destiny's shoulder, a warm smile spreading over her. It seemed as though Anika held a soft spot for the young Guardian.

"Well, this isn't the whole pack, but I'm sure you'll meet Calla, Ren, and Shay soon enough." Ariadne said to Destiny. "I'm sorry to jet off so soon, but Connor needed me to help him with some training. I'll see you guys later!" Adne waved to each of them and walked toward the door.

Destiny watched the petite girl exit and turned back to the pack. She had never even seen another of her kind, and so much excitement rose within her as she took in the sights and scents of them.

"I don't mean to intrude." She said cautiously. "I am curious to learn more about everyone though."

"If it wasn't so late at night, I would have a little more energy. Unfortunately, I was just about to hit the hay." Nev said with a yawn and looked to Mason who nodded in agreement.

"Well, I was only stopping in to get a glass of water, then be on my way to bed as well. Sorry, Destiny." Bryn told her, reluctant to welcome the strange Guardian without Calla being in the loop. The rest of the pack seemed to feel the same way as they rose from their seats.

Destiny couldn't help feeling shunned as they all made their excuses to leave the dining hall. It was late though, and she felt a tinge of regret wash over her that she hadn't gotten to meet any of the Alphas. She didn't have any idea how pack life worked, but her instincts told her she should have met the Alphas first, to let them know she was of no threat to them. She had heard so much about each of them from Connor, Ethan, Ariadne, Anika, and even Monroe when he was still around. When she heard of Monroe's death, she had cried. Monroe and Anika, as well as Lydia, Isaac, Tess... all of them were like her family, like her own pack. She craved that essence of a pack to complete her. She felt utterly lost without it, even though she had never had it to begin with.

Her heart sank like a rock as she looked around the empty dining hall and decided to take a stroll in the garden instead. She had been holed up in her room ever since the new Guardians had come to stay in the Academy. Anika was set on protecting her from the others until they had gained her full trust. But now, she felt like an intruder in the only home she had ever known. Finally, she would be able to go into her secret place, the garden that offered her comfort. Walking through the entryway into the flower-covered area, the strong scent hit her; Bonfires, autumn nights, sandalwood... A scent so beautiful she sucked in every breath with relish as she progressed further down the path.

There he was, the origin of the scent and a beautiful image of a man. He looked to be having a moment to himself, so deep in thought he didn't stir when she had approached. She stayed about ten yards away from him, allowing him his privacy until he noticed her. His head turned, taking in the vision of the girl with the long, dark hair. Her golden eyes gleamed in the moonlight as she watched him.

He sniffed the air, and when the wind blew, he could smell the mixture of cinnamon and vanilla, along with pine. Her scent intrigued him as he slowly stood from the bench. They stayed frozen in the night, studying each other for a moment before she approached him. A feeling she had never experienced came over her, a warmth and a pull like gravity.

Suddenly, Renier was jerked from his trance as he showed his sharpened canines. "Who are you?" He asked, taking a defensive pose.

She stopped her advance and flashed a smile that disarmed him. "My name is Destiny. Anika introduced me to your packmates, but you were missing from the group." She cocked her head to the side, "And you would be?"

His eyes held confusion as his brow furrowed into a questionable expression. "Renier. Laroche." He responded. "You're a Guardian?" He asked, but already knew the answer.

She nodded, that sweet smile still gracing her red lips. "I am. As are you. I've never met one of my kind before tonight." She tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ears, revealing glimmering opal earrings. "It's a pleasure to meet you Renier."

Her voice was smooth and sweet as honey and Renier felt his pulse increase. For the first time since this whole mess had started, he was finding himself attracted to another female, and a Guardian at that. Never had he exhibited feelings for any other Guardian but Calla. Though he had his human companions in the past, they never held any importance other than his amusement. But this girl, she was unlike any he had ever met. Something about her called to him and the wolf inside him.

"Your packmates seemed.. weary of me. I was hoping to persuade them to run with me, but they made their leave before I could even suggest it." Destiny said, a hint of sadness to her voice.

Ren smirked, and crossed his arms. "Well, they aren't the most welcoming bunch at the moment. I on the other hand, probably need a nice run to clear my mind."

Destiny laughed softly, "Ah, one of those nights huh?"

"One of those nights."

Destiny shifted, and her full winter coat was a brilliant white, subtle speckles of black mixed in on her neck, flank, and her tail. Renier shifted to his charcoal form and his eyes watched hers. Destiny's tongue lolled out as she nipped playfully at his shoulder then took off in a sprint through the garden. He chased after her with a short bark.

_So this is the first time you've ran with a fellow Guardian?_ Renier's voice rang in her mind. It seemed to startle her just a little.

_ It is. It's also the first time I've been able to communicate like this... I can hear you!_ She ran and swivelled her body around to face Ren, tucking the front of her body low into a bow like a pup. Her tail wagged as she faced Renier.

Ren's tail wagged as he shifted to the side, then to the other. _Of course you can hear me. It's part of being a Guardian._ He was surprised by her reaction to everything, but despite his recent tribulations, he was having fun with the strange girl. He faked to the left, then ran to the right and pounced her, their muzzles clashing as he shoved her backwards into the snow.

With a yelp, she fell back and lay with her belly to him. He hovered over her, his forearms on either side of her, then sat beside her. She sat up, shaking her head and looked to him. She nudged his muzzle with her own. _What's wrong? You look just the way you did when I first saw you._

Ren's eyes held her even as he shifted back to his human form. His long frame sat with his knees bent, his arms wrapped aorund his legs. Destiny shifted too, her legs pulled back to the side as she sat against the trunk of a large tree.

"You know, up until now, I've never understood what I was missing out on. I knew a part of me was lonely, but I didn't know why. I've thought of Anika, Monroe, Adne, Connor, and the others as my family... but I need a pack. I need to be a part of something more." Destiny talked to Ren like she was talking to a dear friend. "My heart feels like it might explode from happiness right now." Her smile formed into a grin as she tried to hide her face from him.

The grin was contagious as Ren laughed. "I'm glad I was able to help you." He watched her from the corner of his eyes, taking in her beauty and her scent. "But... how are you here? I don't recognize you. So where did you come from?"

Destiny glanced back at him. "I was rescued by the Searchers when I was only an infant. My mother and father were from the Bane pack. Unfortunately, I heard many were lost in the revolt, but they managed to save me and the Searchers raised me as their own. I wanted to meet you all sooner, but Anika was unsure how stable the alliance was between the Searchers and the Guardians. Seems you have her full trust now though." She paused, biting her lower lip. Her thin top lip curved in a smile still. "I've heard of you."

Ren's eyes widened for only a second before he composed himself again. A light flush skimming his cheeks. "Heard of me?"

Destiny nodded. "You're Monroe's son.. He used to speak of you. He said he had wished he could save you. Adne told me how she and Calla went back to Vail to retrieve you. I've wanted to meet you for some time."

Ren's smile subsided as he thought of his father's sacrifice. He regretted not knowing his true father. Then thoughts of when he and Calla were in Vail entered his mind, sending pains coursing through his heart.

"You love her, don't you?" Destiny asked, her tone losing the energy it once held.

Ren's eyes met hers again. Her gaze was questioning, curious. "It doesn't matter, does it?"

"It does." Destiny answered. "I just don't understand how.." Her voice trailed off and Ren almost didn't want to know what she was about to say.

Ren stood up slowly and brushed the leaves and debris from his pants.

"Help me up?" Destiny asked, extending her hand to Ren. He reached down and grasped her hand and with a force she wasn't ready for, lifted her to her feet. The action caused her to lose her balance, sending her directly into Renier's open arms. The moment their bodies collided, Destiny felt a jolt of electricity shoot through her. His scent filled her nostrils and the heat from his skin was magnetic. She didn't want to move as she lifted her chin, her nose only inches from his.

Their gaze met and desire began to spread through the Alpha male as her eyes pierced him. He closed his arms around her waist and bent his neck down to her. Just as his lips would have met hers, she turned her head.

"I'm sorry," She spoke softly, "But I won't give you my first kiss... knowing you have feelings for someone else."

Her words cut into him, surprising him. The only other girl to resist him had been Calla, and only for the laws that were enforced by the Keepers, then for her love of Shay. Somehow, this girl's resistance made Ren want her even more. And, did she really just say he would have been her first kiss? She had never been close to anyone else?

She put her hands on his chest, feeling his muscles beneath his shirt and pushed away gently. "Thank you for the run. I really enjoyed this time with you, Renier." She kept her eyes low, not meeting his gaze as she began walking back down the path back to the Academy.

Something stirred in her that she didn't recognize. What was this feeling? Her heart was pounding, and she shivered from the warmth that coursed through her. She was drawn to that boy, but she couldn't allow him to be affectionate to her when she knew he had feelings for another. She couldn't allow herself to be infatuated with someone who wasn't available. And even still, she had never been intimate with anyone before, not even knowing what it was like to kiss someone else.

Ren watched her hair sway with each step at mid-back, her slender, curvy frame left him with desire. He smirked and sighed to himself, "Well, interesting encounter."


	2. Chapter 2

~ Chapter 2 ~

**Author's Note: I want to extend my gratitude to those of you who reviewed! I'm pleased that you enjoyed the story and as a thanks, here is Chapter 2! =D Please don't hesitate to let me know what you think. Thanks again!**

There was a golden hue to the leaves at the top of the trees' canopy as the sun rose above the horizon, marking the start of a new day. It was early in the morning, but the Searchers were an early-rising sort of people. A flash of light filled a small area of the garden as Ariadne and Destiny stepped through a portal back to the Academy.

Destiny had woken from her night's slumber earlier than the rest of the Searchers or Guardians. With only a few hours of rest, she shouldn't have been ready to greet the day, but as soon as she woke, she knew she wouldn't be able to go back to her bed. She was overjoyed when she saw Adne was sitting at the dining table in the kitchen, munching on a bowl of cereal.

After finding each other, Destiny told Ariadne all about what had taken place when Anika, Silas, and herself left from the kitchen last night. Adne and Anika were the two Destiny went to most often with her thoughts.

"I'm sure you're just worrying over nothing," Adne reassured Destiny, "I'm sure they'll welcome you into their pack with no problem."

"Well, the way they all left last night, it didn't look like they cared to even talk to me." Destiny said. "I really think I should meet the alphas before proceeding with introductions any further."

"You're probably right. But, you said you met Ren, right?" Adne said, turning her gaze off the golden leaves and onto Destiny. The Guardian had told Ariadne she had a run-in with Renier in the garden last night, but she hadn't gone over the details.

"Yes." Destiny answered quickly. "He was kind." She wasn't sure if she should mention anything more about their rendezvous.

"What did you think of my big brother?" Adne beamed, she had become so proud of Renier, it shined through when she spoke of him.

Destiny returned the smile as she spoke, "I think he's sweet... He loves Calla though, doesn't he?"

Ariadne seemed puzzled as her brow furrowed. "Well, they've been betrothed since childhood is what I heard. He does seem to really love her, but so does Shay. In my opinion," Adne paused to look around the garden, "Unfortunately, Ren doesn't stand a chance. Shay and Calla are pretty much an item."

Destiny had lost herself in thoughts of the prior night, running under the moonlight, Renier at her side. Thoughts of Renier's lips so close to her own before she turned him away.

"Why do you ask?" Adne had a glint in her eyes, telling Destiny she already had an idea in mind.

"I was just curious, and a little confused as to who led the pack."

"Join the club." Adne answered, laying flat against the ground, the snow from the night before had melted away. She folded her arms behind her head. "But, did something happen between you and Ren?"

"No, nothing like that." Destiny answered, despite the growing pounding of her heart. She felt the wind pick up around them, and the familiar smell of bonfires in Autumn, sandalwood, and smoke surrounded her.

"Hey," Renier spoke as he approached the two girls.

"Hey big brother!" Adne greeted him, rising from her repose.

"Hi yourself." Destiny spoke softly, her lips curving into a shy smile. Ariadne gave Destiny a side-long glance and made up her mind about why Destiny asked before about Ren and Calla as she stretched her arms above her head.

Renier took a seat beside Destiny and she watched him rest his arm over one propped up knee, his body facing hers and Adne's direction. "I want to apologize for last night."

"Apologize?" Destiny reiterated, puzzled.

"Yea, sorry. I didn't mean to offend you in any way." Renier's eyes had streaks of silver as they looked into Destiny's golden irises.

"You didn't offend me, Renier." Destiny responded as she tore her gaze from his face.

"Well, I think that's my cue to leave." Ariadne announced. She leaned into Destiny, "You're not getting off the hook so easily. You're filling me in later." Adne then stood and headed for the door to return to the Academy.

The two Guardians sat in silence for a moment until it was clear the only two in the garden were them.

"I was thinking about you, after you left." Renier was the first to break the silence. "I don't know what you've heard of me."

"Nothing untrue." Destiny retorted. "You're the young alpha of the Bane pack from Vail. Calla and you were betrothed. All correct?"

Renier's eyes searched hers, but the intensity of his gaze left her feeling like she shouldn't continue. "All correct." His voice was steady. "Except that now everything that was, no longer is." He heaved a sigh, shaking his head a little. "I always knew I was going to lead a pack with Calla, and I accepted it. I learned to love her, and I wanted her to know how deep my love ran. I never would have guessed she wanted something else for her life, someone else..." His voice trailed off.

Destiny sat with him and realized he needed to get these things off his chest. She scoot closer to him, cautiously. Her heart began pounding, but she ignored its drumming as she lightly grazed her fingers over his hand until it was clasped gently in her own. She looked down at their hands, then let her eyes wander over his face. "Go on," She urged as she saw his eyes connect with hers.

Renier smiled, "I was threatened at first, by Shay. He was only a human, but I could sense something about him that just put me on edge. I think I did it all wrong with Calla; I never let her know how much she meant to me until I started seeing the way she looked at Shay. He challenged me, and I lost. She doesn't need to tell me, I know."

Destiny squeezed his fingers, "Maybe you were never really supposed to be with Calla. I mean, the Keepers told you who you should be with and you accepted it. But, falling in love of your own free will... that's really something special." A light flush of pink spread over Destiny's cheeks. "I guess, I've never really been in love, but I'm a big fan of romantic movies and stories. I imagine feeling like that would be beautiful." She didn't realize Renier was still looking at her until she felt his breath on her cheek and turned her eyes to his direction. He was leaning into her until his shoulder touched hers.

"I never even considered the alternate possibility." He said in a low voice. His forehead touched hers as she turned her head. He closed his eyes, but a light smile remained. Renier resisted the urge to lean his lips closer to hers. He slowly opened his eyes, taking in the sight of her full, pink lips. Her pale skin seemed to glow with a coral shade across her cheeks. She was beautiful; and now that he was given the choice of free will, he contemplated the possibility of choosing her. Calla was finding her own happiness, why couldn't he?

Destiny sucked a breath in, allowing his leathery scent to wash over her. She still gripped his hand in her own, she found it enjoyable to be this close to someone, especially him. She could not deny this feeling growing in her heart. She had only just met him last night, but she didn't try to justify what her heart told her. She knew fully well how incapable her heart was of receiving the logic her mind kept echoing. He's been in love with someone else since childhood... you can't allow yourself to feel this way.

Though the silence would have been awkward in most situations, Renier felt completely opposite. He was comfortable with her, sitting like this in the sun's graces. The birds chirped their morning songs, the wind blew through their hair. For the first time in his life, he could feel Calla's influences becoming less and less significant in his heart. A new burning was taking her place, engulfing his heart with a new found feeling of love.

"I could choose you." His voice was a soft whisper in her ear, the words causing her heart to beat against her chest.

"Choose... me?" She repeated. Her pulse could be seen in her throat. Her golden eyes stayed connected with his, searching for any hint of his jesting.

"Yes, choose you. You're beautiful, and unlike any of the others." His voice grew gradually as he leaned in towards her, but she drew back with his every move.

"But, we barely know each other." She argued.

"I want to know more about you." He told her as his free arm encircled her waist, preventing her from scooting back any further. He still held her hand. "I won't force myself on you. You said before you have never been kissed?"

Destiny's breathing picked up, but she tried to steady her respiration to hide her nerves. She nodded, unable to find her voice.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked, his silver eyes holding hers.

She wanted to feel the force of his lips on hers, but kept him waiting for a few seconds until she nodded slowly. Her mind battling her heart.

Renier grinned, his white teeth showing for the first time. It was contagious as she grinned and let out a soft laugh. His arm moved up her back and stopped on the back of her neck as he leaned into her. Their lips were only inches apart, Destiny could feel the warmth of his breath on her mouth.

"Ren?" The loud voice nearly scared Destiny to death as she recoiled from Renier's touch to see who had called to him.

"Calla?" Renier's startled voice called out to the blond girl that stood about ten feet away from them. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She spoke as if she owned him. Her arms were folded across her chest as she gave the two of them an accusing glare. "Right back to your old ways?"

Destiny looked to Ren, but his gaze was fixed on Calla. "It's not what you think. She's different." With his last sentence, his eyes found Destiny's and he gave her a smile. Calla didn't seem to appreciate the intimacy the two of them shared.

"I came because Adne told me she wanted me to meet Destiny." Calla's voice lacked friendliness.

Destiny stood, taking a few steps closer to Calla. "Yes, it's nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you." She could see Calla sizing her up mentally.

"Calla Tor." The blond girl introduced herself, holding her hand out to the girl in front of her.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." Destiny responded, gripping the girl's hand firmly. "I'd also be interested in meeting Shay."

Calla's grip became stronger, almost as if trying to make her strength known. "He's in Haldis Tactical with Ethan and Conner. I'm sure you can meet him later." Calla released Destiny's hand and turned to walk back to the Academy. She stopped a few steps ahead, "Oh, one more thing."

"What's that?"

"Careful with Ren. He was a big-time player back in Vail. I wouldn't want you to-"

"Calla!" The tone of Renier's voice was stern. "This isn't a game anymore. I loved you, but it's obvious who has your heart. Does it bother you that I might be happier with someone else?"

Calla didn't turn around, but her fists were clenched so tightly her knuckles were turning white. She gave a glance over her shoulder before continuing to the door. Renier walked to stand beside Destiny. The two of them watched Calla enter the Academy, the door slowly shutting behind her.

"I want to do things right this time." Renier said, his tone more gentle in Calla's absence. "I'll make sure you know how deeply you've touched my heart."


	3. Chapter 3

~ Chapter 3 ~

**Author's Note:**** Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out to everyone! I really appreciate your patience, as well as the many reviews I've received. The story's going to start going along the same lines as **_**Bloodrose**_** with the exception of key aspects that made the ending so... unsatisfying for us Renier Laroche fans. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think. Thank you!**

_ 'How deeply you've touched my heart...'_ The words rang in Destiny's mind, but she still couldn't conceive what exactly that meant just yet. How could Renier Laroche have such profound feelings for her when they had only just met? Ridiculous... She'd never been so perplexed, yet so swept away in her entire life. She tried to tell herself she was simply overwhelmed. She had never met someone of her own kind, maybe she was just unsure of how to feel. How did she know if she was confused, or if this was genuine love she felt; especially when she'd never been in love? All she knew was this feeling she got when she thought of him, or when she was in his presence - It made her heart sing with fervor.

Hot water fell upon her face, the steam from the showerhead filling the space around her and rising above the four walls of her shower stall. She ran her hands over her feverish face, combing the hair from her eyes. She squeezed a dollop of conditioner into her palm and raked her fingers through her hair, roots to ends as she lost herself in the sultry environment of the shower room. As she rinsed the last of the soap from her body, she turned the knob to the shower off. She reached up and grabbed her clean, purple towel and wrapped it around her body, squeezing the water from her long, brown hair. The shower door was coated in a steamy film as she softly pushed it open. Across from her shower stall, she saw the familiar form of Sabine. From behind, Sabine's tall, thin form could have been mistaken for Destiny's if it weren't for Sabine's long hair being a darker shade than her own. Destiny wondered though, if maybe Sabine and her were somehow related. She had noticed many similiarities in their physical traits. One might say they held a resemblance that was remarkable for two strangers. Sabine turned slowly as she held her towel and soaps in her arms. Sabine's eyes connected with Destiny's and a small smile crossed both of them in the same moment.

"Will you be joining us in the run tonight?" Sabine asked as her eyes averted back to her towel that she placed carefully over one arm, the other carrying her shower supplies.

"I didn't know there was a run tonight." Destiny informed her as she dropped her own soaps onto the bench by the changing stalls.

"I thought Ren would have let you know," Sabine's voice was unwaivering, but she seemed surprised that she would be the first Destiny would hear it from. "Then again, it was only just decided this morning by Shay."

"I haven't seen Renier this morning," Destiny answered as she dropped her towel onto the damp, polished bench. She began to dress as Sabine walked over to a shower, starting the water to a steamy warmth.

"Well, I hope I see you there." Sabine said as she stepped into the water and closed the door. Destiny smiled to herself as she pulled her knee-high dress over her head. She wondered what Renier was doing right now, and if he had already heard about the evening run under the full moon. If he had, would he find her to invite her too?

With her hair still damp, she walked out of her room and down the corridors. She headed to the Haldis Tactical, where she was sure she could meet Shay for the first time, and possibly the rest of the Guardians from the other day. They successfully avoided her when she entered a room, but she was determined to get to know them. She past the garden that she had spent most of her time in the last few days, but she didn't see Renier sitting amongst the tall trees or the beautiful flowers.

She pushed open the door to the training area, seeing Anika, Adne, Calla, and the rest of the guardians watching a bronze-haired boy and Connor in a practice round with their weapons. Shay moved swiftly, strongly with his sword. He was a skilled fighter, and she could see his appeal with Calla. From what Destiny had heard, the female alpha was a fierce warrior. Of course she would choose an equally fierce mate, but when Destiny was around the darker-haired Ren, she could feel the strength that pulsed through his blood; marking him as a formidable alpha himself.

There he was, standing with his back to the wall, his sculpted arms folded across his chest as his eyes stayed glued to the sparring pair. He smirked when Shay was pushed back by Connor's advances. He hadn't yet spotted Destiny amongst their group. With a loud clang, Connor's sword connected with Shay's and he pushed the younger boy to the ground.

"You still have a lot to learn, kid." Connor said as he swirled his blades in a fancy show of his skills.

Shay stood to his feet, "I slipped."

"You can't afford to _slip_ when you face the Harbinger or his Nether creatures." Anika stated, circling the two boys.

Humiliation was transparent across his features as he stood to his feet. Anika rested a hand on his shoulder, "Get some rest for now. We'll start again later tonight."

"No, I can still train!" Shay argued.

"Not right now, you can't. We've been at it for hours and even I need a break every now and then!" Connor said as he massaged a knot near his shoulder blade.

"Fine." Shay sheathed his blade and ran a hand through the mess of hair that had become glued to his forehead with beads of sweat. He traipsed to Calla, the somber girl from yesterday's meet. Her smile seemed alien to Destiny, who could only remember the grimace that her features held.

"Ah, Destiny!" Adne said, being the first to realize the newcomer in their midst. "Shay, I want you to meet Destiny."

Shay turned his gaze to Ariadne, then followed her eyes to Destiny. He seemed much friendlier than his mate. He grinned as he met Destiny half-way, both extending their hands in greeting. He firmly gripped her hand and nodded, "Shay." He said simply.

"Destiny," She answered.

"It's nice to meet you. I understand I'm the last to meet you, sorry about that." He swept his sweaty bangs aside as he dropped her hand.

"I'm just glad I've met everyone now." The wolf inside her wanted to howl and rejoice, feeling a sense of completion now that she'd gotten to introduce herself to the entirety of the pack. Out of her peripheral vision, she could see Renier making his way to the two of them, Calla following shortly behind. She felt the weight of Renier's hand over her head. His fingers fell through her long locks, resting on the small of her back. Calla appeared behind Shay and his eager eyes met hers as a gentler smile took form over his lips.

"You'll be coming to the run tonight, won't you?" Shay asked Destiny, his gaze once more turning to her. She nodded, her smile never diminishing. "We'll see you tonight then." Shay and Calla headed for the door and the rest of the Guardians followed their steps.

Sabine, Neville, and Mason stopped in front of Ren and Destiny, their eyes shifting over the two of them, as if they didn't know what to think.

"The run tonight, it's our last chance to really let loose before we retrieve the last part to the Elemental Cross." Sabine informed Destiny.

"That's right, are you coming with us?" Neville asked, his eyes surveying her own.

The truth was, Destiny hadn't heard much about the plan, or where they were going. She hoped she could learn quickly. It would be the first chance she had to work with the other Guardians, to be accepted into their elite group, one of their Pack.

"I want to." She answered, looking to Renier. The silver flecks in his eyes glistening. "I want to fight with you."

"Great! I'll let Calla know you plan to join the cause." Mason spoke enthusiastically. Sabine looked to the door, then smiled as Ethan came into view.

He stopped at her side and smiled. "Were you still interested in learning to shoot the crossbow?"

She nodded and weaved her arm through Ethan's as he led her through the exit. Neville and Mason turned their attention back to Renier and Destiny.

"So what're you two gonna do with the rest of the evening?" Neville asked.

"I planned to spend some time with Destiny, before the run." Renier answered for both of them. Nev and Mason seemed to be ignoring the fact that Ren was positioned intimately close to Destiny, as if they hadn't gotten the memo that Calla had chosen already. Their eyes flashed to Renier's arm that crept around Destiny's waist, pulling her ever closer to his side.

"Oh, well don't let us interrupt!" Mason snickered. "We wouldn't want to get in the way of... Whatever it is you're doing."

"So does this mean you're forming a new pack, or what?" Nev asked Ren.

Renier stayed silent, as if he didn't know how to respond. What did it mean if Calla and Shay were mates, and Renier was choosing Destiny? Would that separate them into two packs? A new and an old?

"Well, I'm hungry. Wanna get something to eat?" Mason said, rubbing his stomach.

"We just ate!" Nev sighed.

"I'm still hungry!" Mason retorted. As the two of them spoke amongst themselves, Destiny felt Ren's hand lightly pushing her toward the door. She didn't fight his pull as she walked with Ren. She was curious what he had planned for the two of them.


	4. Chapter 4

~ Chapter 4 ~

**Author's Note: I am so sorry to all of you who have reviewed, favorited, and patiently (or not so patiently) waited for the next chapters. Honestly, life got a bit hectic for a while and I wasn't sure I was going to continue, but thanks to all the reviews and messages I've received, I think I owe it to you! ^_^ So here you go:**

Ren's fingers were wrapped gingerly around Destiny's thin wrist as he led her up a flight of stairs that were very familiar to her. She watched them head to the same corridor that would lead to her room, but when they took a left instead of the right, a wave of relief washed over her. She had never even told Renier where her quarters were and she had no intention of allowing him the possibility of knocking on her door just yet. It was a short walk down the hallway until they stopped in front of a door only three down from her own. Curiosity was increasing and her head tilted to the side.

"Ren...?"

"Before you get any wrong ideas, I just thought I would show you the view from my room. I've never been in any of the other rooms, so this may not even be that big of a deal..." He seemed nervous, his voice was rarely this hesitant. "Just take a look." He finished his sentence hastily and opened the door, swinging the heavy door open and stepping to the side to allow Destiny inside first.

Destiny crossed the threshold into the large room, vaulted glass ceilings showing the the early afternoon sky. The sun was at its highest and brightest, but the glass repelled ultraviolet rays leaving the light more than tolerable; easily pleasant. Renier pulled the door closed, a soft thud as the door met the frame.

"So...?" Renier asked as he watched Destiny take in the sights of the ceiling, the mahogany bookshelves that were built into the wall opposite the door, and the little nook to the right of the bookshelves that tucked his queen-sized bed tightly into the corner.

"You have a nicer room than the others." Destiny informed him, turning to face him. "My room is almost exactly the same. I'm sure Ariadne pulled a few strings to get you this set-up." A light laugh escaped her lips before she pulled out a chair to the small glass-top desk across the room from the bed. She sat down, tugging the cloth of her dress over her knees.

Renier stood in front of Destiny, causing her to look up to him. "Well, I guess it's not anything you haven't seen, but when I first got here I thought this room was pretty cozy." He watched Destiny nod and then took a seat on the bed.

"So now you've met Shay. What do you think of him?" Renier asked nonchallantly.

"He seems nice, friendlier than the others were though I'm surprised he's interested in Calla." Destiny answered, her eyes not meeting Ren's but instead forming an aloof expression.

"Why is that?" Ren's tone sounded almost offended.

"It's just that their personalities seem so opposite. He's warm and kind and she seems... cold." She answered, "I'm not saying she's not a kind person, just on first impressions..."

"I understand, she can come across a little-" Renier was about to finish Destiny's sentence, but Destiny knew exactly which word fit the best.

"Bitchy." Destiny concluded and looked to Ren with caution. Her head was low and her eyes wide, her lips slightly parted as she wondered if she had insulted him.

Renier took in Destiny's expression and a loud guffaw escaped him. His husky laughter filled the room, his eyes closing and Destiny could even see a tear escape. "Yes, she can come across a little 'bitchy' sometimes." Ren shook his head, a grin still present. Once the happy laughter dissipated, he pat the bed beside him and yanked his chin to the side, beckoning her presence beside him.

Destiny slowly stood from her seat and walked to the bed. She stood beside him and Ren gave her a quizzical gaze with one eyebrow raised. "I'm not going to bite you." He told her, taking her hand and pulling her beside him. "Unless you want me to." He added.

Destiny smirked and rolled her eyes as she lay her head on his shoulder. She felt his chest against the back of her arm as she leaned into him. They sat together for a while, discussing light topics of favorite movies, books, and foods until the conversation led them to deeper subjects such as life-altering occurrences and strong beliefs. They talked until the sun was out of sight and the sky was a dim gray. In the time they had, Destiny had learned about Renier's childhood with Calla and the others, about his disappointment at home with Emile, and even his playboy life-style at school. An ecstatic joy filled the two of them, having learned so much about each other. But what surprised Renier the most was the fact that in the hours they spent together, he had coveted to feel her lips against his and feel her body mold into his chest, but most of all he wanted to continue to hear that honey-sweet voice of hers and learn more about this girl. It was the first time he was genuinely interested in learning about someone mentally and emotionally instead of physically – not that he didn't want to know what she looked like under those clothes or what size bra she wore, but that could wait.

A loud knock on the door interrupted their bonding session and their heads turned toward the noise. Another louder knock came and Ren rose from the bed. He turned the knob and cracked the door.

"Sorry to interrupt, but if you don't get your tail down here you'll miss tonight's run. Tell your new girlfriend too." Calla's voice held a demanding tone. If she was trying to sound calm, she was doing a horrible job at it. Was she really set on taking Shay as her mate? Just by the way she spoke, one could mistake it as jealousy.

"Thanks, we'll be down in a minute." Renier answered and closed the door. He turned to Destiny, "Ready for the run?"

Destiny's face lit up as she jumped up from the bed and walked to Ren. "Of course, I've never run with a pack." Ren could almost see her tail wagging with all the excitement she exhibited.

Though Destiny was overjoyed to be included, she also had a gnawing feeling that Calla could very well end... whatever this was that she had with Renier. If it came down to it, Destiny would fight to keep this feeling. Calla couldn't just hop from Ren to Shay whenever she felt like it. Ren was a person too, and he deserved to feel loved.


	5. Chapter 5

~ Chapter 5 ~

**Author's Note: Since I kept you all waiting so long, I decided to do two chapters in one sitting. Hope you enjoy, keep the reviews coming. Next chapter gets into some action! =D**

The night came quickly and the stars filled the sky. The moon was full and high above the Academy, a cool breeze made the leaves hiss through the trees and the crickets sang a melody for the young pack. Adne stood in front of the Guardians, her skeans glinting in the moonlight. She was ready to weave a door to the outside world, a place where the wolves could run without the limits of the garden. Sabine, Nev, Mason, Bryn, Calla, Shay, even Ansel were all lined up with Renier and Destiny. Destiny was nervous, anxious for the moment. She hoped she would live up to expectations.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Calla asked as she walked over to Renier. Destiny's head turned to look at the blond Alpha, curiosity building up inside her when Renier nodded. He gave Destiny a short smile and followed Calla. The two disappeared out of sight of the rest of the pack, but the only one paying as close attention as Destiny was the bronze-haired Shay. The rest of the Guardians talked and laughed amongst each other, waiting for the Alphas to return.

It seemed like an eternity had passed in Destiny's mind. None of the others came over to pass the time with her and she let her eyes wander over the garden. Adne caught her gaze and she saw a sympathetic half-smile in her direction. Did Adne know something she didn't? What was being said between the two Alphas in private?

"Hey." Destiny heard a voice over her shoulder and turned to see Shay. "I know how it feels to be the outcast."

"You do?" She asked, almost non-believing. She knew he had his share of problems with Renier, but he seemed to fit in great with the rest of the pack.

"Sure I do. I was once human not too long ago. Back when Calla and I first met, it was somewhat unorthodox for the Guardians to mingle with humans. It was seen as dangerous."

"Oh, that's right." Destiny brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "So how did you and Calla first meet anyway?"

Shay chuckled. "Funny story... Actually I was on the brink of death after a bear attacked me while I was hiking. I had just moved to town and wanted to explore the forest behind my Uncle's – Bosque's.. house, if I can call it that. Anyway, a bear attacked me and I was sure I was going to die, then Calla came to me in the form of a wolf. It was absolutely terrifying! I was thinking, 'Great, first bears now wolves... Wonderful. At least my body will go back into the circle of life!'" Destiny laughed, realizing there was a comforting aura about Shay. He shared in her laughter before continuing, "So she then turns into a human girl, a hot one might I add... and tears into her arm with razor-sharp teeth and tells me to drink her blood! At first, I thought she was some sort of vampire-werewolf hybrid like you see in those Underworld movies. She forced me to drink and... well, I don't remember much after that but I woke up in my truck and I was completely fine. I drove home and went to school, and she was there."

"Wow, so she saved your life? I guess you must have had all kinds of mixed emotions after seeing her again." Destiny interjected.

"You could say that." Shay scratched the back of his head. "I couldn't get her out of my mind, but she scared the shit out of me at the same time. I tried to talk to her. I thought she hated me, not to mention Ren's threats and tossing me across the room like a ragdoll once or twice..."

"Ren and you fought?" Destiny asked.

"Well... not really fought, Calla always stopped Ren before he could do anything he might regret." Shay cracked his knuckles. "I'd like to see how the fight turns out now that I'm a Guardian too. I could probably rip the guy a new one." He smirked, but Destiny didn't seem very entertained by the idea and he quickly wiped the smile off his face. "But all jokes aside, I'm glad you and Ren found each other."

"Because now you don't have to worry about him and Calla?"

"Well, no. It's kind of strange to explain, and don't tell anyone I'm saying this, but everyone deserves a shot at love. Calla and I... we're pretty intimate, and I know she's not that way with Ren. I just think it's really great that Ren and you connected so well."

Destiny smiled and wrapped her arms gently around Shay's neck, embracing him. "Thank you." She said with a quick squeeze before they released each other. "I won't tell anyone. Your secret's safe with me." She winked at him and pat him on the shoulder as she walked by. They rejoined the line-up, but Calla and Renier were still absent.

"I wonder where they went off to." Bryn chimed in, her head swivelling in an attempt to find the Alpha pair.

"They've been gone a while!" Mason added, looking at his naked wrist as if he had a watch.

"I think I should go look for them." Shay spoke up, but just as he took his first step, the two became visible down the cobblestone path.

"Where have you guys been?" Sabine asked, but neither answered nor even looked at the other Guardians.

"Alright Adne, weave us a door." Calla commanded and Adne did a quick salute. Her skeans danced in the moonlight, gleaming threads spiraling across the air as a portal came into view. Her dance was so elaborate and beautiful; an intricate choreography of moves.

"Ok, one at a time now!" Adne announced as she stepped aside. Shay was the first to leap through the door shifting into his wolf. Next was Calla, then Renier, Bryn, Ansel, Sabine, Mason, Nev, and lastly Destiny. She was somewhat disappointed that Ren hadn't stayed behind and waited to go through with her. He hadn't even spoken to her after coming back with Calla. It worried her and caused a sinking feeling in her chest. Had they rekindled their relationship? No, it wasn't possible, was it? Calla and Shay were mates, so why would Calla try anything with Renier?

As Destiny jumped through the portal, she felt the long, slender blades of green grass beneath her paws. The trees in the area were tall and wide. She recognized them as Redwoods. The soil in areas with sparse grass was soft and cool. She lifted her muzzle into the air and allowed the various scents to enter her nostrils. Behind a large Redwood were the other pack members. She cantered over to the group and as she entered the area, all gleaming eyes followed her. She took a place beside Renier, who barely glanced at her. A soft whimper escaped her jowls but she was quick to muffle it.

_Now that we're all gathered, let's not take for granted this opportunity we have. Tomorrow is a fierce battle, for the last piece of the Elemental Cross. _Calla's words entered Destiny's mind, and she hadn't yet gotten used to it.

_So the time we have now is precious. It's time for us to have some fun, let out some steam, and rejoice in the night._ Renier finished the speech. After all, he was still the Alpha male... for now. When Renier's voice ended, he lifted his muzzle upwards and the rest of the wolves mirrored his actions. Each howled in chorus, the sound echoing into the night.

Tonight was the first of many things for Destiny, including a group howl. She was louder than the rest, maybe from the excitement or maybe from the anxiety that had built up inside her. When the pack's song was over, each stood. Calla and Bryn were the first to break away from the group in a sprint, but the rest didn't hesitate. Each wolf ran between the tall trees, chasing the Alpha and her Beta. Destiny was last to follow, but caught up quickly with Mason and Nev. She passed them and soon came up beside Sabine and Ansel.

_Not too bad newbie! You're pretty quick._ Mason complimented.

_You think _that's_ fast, you should see me really get going!_ Destiny responded.

_Oh, I like her. She's got spunk!_ Ansel commented, nipping playfully at her flank.

Destiny could hardly keep her tail from wagging. It felt as though they were finally welcoming her. With newly found inspiration, she pushed her legs to move faster and passed Ansel, catching up to Renier and Shay.

_Ren!_ Destiny called out, playfully bumping into his side, but Renier growled in response, running faster. Destiny slowed as she watched Renier run out of reach. Shay bumped her flank, encouraging her to keep moving.

_What are you slowing down for? You're not tired already, are you?_

_Not at all! I just wanted to give you guys some time to catch up._ Destiny lied.

_Ooh, well don't underestimate us so easily! We're just getting warmed up._ Sabine barked, and just ahead was a steep hill, rocks and flimsy tree roots would have made it difficult for a human to find footing.

Destiny gracefully hopped along the roots up the hill, while Shay had a harder time finding a good place to put his paws. Once or twice his back legs would slip and he'd be forced to leap from his spot. The other Guardians didn't seem to have much trouble, but it was understandable seeing as Shay was a newer wolf.

Once they were over the hill, the trail ran up and down the horizon over hills, cliff-sides, and even a few fallen redwoods until they came to the bottom of a waterfall. The cascade spilled over the edge of a cliff into the large mouth of a decently-sized body of water. Calla, Bryn, and Renier had finished ahead of Shay, Destiny, and the others. They sat in a small circle, tongues lapping at the air as they panted. Destiny knew better than to approach Renier this time. He had given many signs that something had changed between them, and she was no glutton for rejection. Although it did make her heart ache to see him turn away from her, she also felt a tinge of regret for allowing herself to fall so easily.

Calla's warning rang in her thoughts, _"Careful with Ren. He was a big-time player back in Vail. I wouldn't want you to..." _

How could she be so blind and stupid? She knew that Ren had a past, that he had entertained many girls before her. Of course she was no different. She watched Calla and Bryn shift back to a human form as Calla pushed Bryn into the water. Bryn was a good sport, laughing as she came up for air and splashing her best friend. Calla was next to jump in, attempting to dunk Bryn. Each of her pack mates shifted, diving or jumping into the water. Mason climbed up the side of the cascade and found a ledge to jump from.

"Watch out below!" He called out as he cannon-balled into the water. The splash was so large had the water not been chaotic from the waterfall already, there would have been tidal waves. Destiny sat, watching how the pack interacted with each other. She started to worry. She didn't know how to play with the others like that. These bonds they had were formed over ages as children. They grew up in a pack setting, knowing their parents were friends, and their grandparents were comrades as well. What did Destiny know of this kind of family?

She was the last in her wolf form, but instead of shifting and joining the group, she decided to lower her head on her crossed front paws and watch a little longer. Her eyes skimmed over the laughing Guardians, but one was missing. Where was Ren? She lifted her head, but then she smelled his scent.

"Aren't you coming?" Ren asked as he took a seat beside her. She looked to her right, taking note of the absence of a shirt. His bare chest was chiseled, his abdominal muscles were beautifully shaped, and his broad shoulders were nothing to scoff at either. Why did he have to taunt her with this masculine beauty?

Destiny turned her head to the left, trying her best to avoid staring at him. He had already given her the cold shoulder for the last two hours they were running, why start paying attention to her now?

"Come on, don't be like that." Ren said with a sigh. Destiny growled her retort. "Can you at least shift?" Silence passed between them and Destiny exhaled deeply, but finally decided to shift.

She sat beside him in her cut-off jean shorts and maroon tank-top. She figured the black dress wasn't the best attire for a run. The silence carried. Destiny could think of many things she wanted to say to Renier before, but now that he had approached her, she couldn't go through with any of them.

"Look, I'm sorry about the way I acted before." Ren apologized, placing a hand gently on her right shoulder. Her pale skin was soft to the touch.

Destiny turned her grimace to Ren. "What was that about? Why did you keep me at a distance?"

Ren averted his gaze. "I know how shitty this sounds, but let's discuss this later. Okay?"

Destiny shook her head in disbelief. "How about we just don't discuss it at all then." She said, standing abruptly and walking away from Renier, and the waterfall.

"Destiny! Wait!" Renier called after her, following but keeping a good distance between them until they were out of sight from the rest of the pack. Destiny didn't wait, she kept moving at a steady pace.

"Just go back. I'm sure Calla would love to have more time with you and Shay." Destiny couldn't believe how she sounded. This was unlike her, to be so caddy and condescending. She was normally a sweet girl with a kind heart, forgiving and caring. Was this what 'love' does to people? She thought, maybe she could go without love after all.

"Destiny, just listen to me." Ren pleaded, gripping her wrist and pulling her to him.

Destiny balanced herself to avoid slipping into his chest like she had the first night she met him. The familiar smile Ren had come to know was invisible at the moment, and her eyes held no glimmer of joy. In fact, they seemed glossy and wet. She was holding back tears. The sight made Ren's heart drop.

"I'm sorry. I really am." Ren started, and Destiny didn't interrupt. "I do care about you, don't think I don't."

"What did Calla talk to you about?" Destiny asked, her eyes searching his for answers.

Ren stared back at her for almost a minute solid before responding, "She didn't think it was healthy for us to have a relationship on the side. She said it would tear the pack in two, and I agree. She's an Alpha, and I'm an Alpha. If both of us split, our pack wouldn't know which leader to follow."

"So it's okay for Shay and her to be together, but not us?" Destiny questioned.

"No. Shay and her are not together. I know she loves him... I didn't want to believe it. But she loves me too." Ren's tone was somber and Destiny couldn't hold back the tears any longer. She let them drop down her rosy cheeks, meeting under her chin and falling to the blades of grass that swayed beneath her.

"So you're still hanging on.." Destiny's murmured. "Still..."

Ren's mouth opened slightly, his jaw agape as if he just realized the impact of his words. "No, that's not what I mean.. Destiny, I'm not completely over my feelings for Calla, but I don't want to be her mate. Not anymore. There are times I can smell Shay all over her! I don't want her anymore, but I also don't want my pack to suffer because of our decisions. She asked that I not flaunt our feelings around carelessly. In front of the pack, and in front of her, you and I are simply pack mates. Do you understand?"

Destiny nodded, "I do." She wiped away the wet trail her tears had left across her face. Renier took a step forward, closing the gap between them. He let his fingers slip away from her wrist and reached up with both hands on her face, rubbing away the tears. Their eyes met and their hearts began pounding. A cool breeze ran between them, but their gaze did not break. Destiny watched as Renier's lips slowly approached. Their eyes gradually closed as their lips found each other. Destiny placed her hands gently on Renier's pectoral muscles, feeling his strong chest. Her hands moved up over his clavicle and around his neck.

Soft and warm, their kiss was sweet and simple, but Renier's hunger for more drew the kiss deeper. He let his arm slide around her waist, pulling her body closer. She could feel his hard abs through her thin shirt. His right hand cupped her cheek as their lips embraced. This was everything Destiny had imagined her first kiss to be – sweet, heart-pounding, soft, seductive, desirable, long, and hot.


End file.
